Making a Family
by Kristen3
Summary: AU. Shortly after her almost-wedding to Donny, Daphne gets a bit of news that will change everything for her, Niles, and Donny. A random idea that came to me and wouldn't go away.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'm not even sure where the idea for this came from, but once it came to me, it wouldn't go away. It sort of wrote itself inside my head. I know I don't normally do AU stories like this, but this was one I couldn't resist. And I do believe this is a bit open here, hehe. ;)

Daphne knocked on Roz's door, praying her friend would be at home. If ever there were a time when she needed support, it was now. Less than a week had passed since Daphne ran away from her wedding in a Winnebago. Since then, she and Niles had tried to find time for one another in between the demands of Mel. Still, Daphne knew deep in her heart that she didn't belong with Donny. Once all of this was over, Niles had promised that they could begin their own relationship and have a future together. Daphne knew she should be thrilled. And she had been, up until this morning.

That was when she'd woken up not feeling well. She couldn't put a finger on exactly what it was, but Daphne had a suspicion. Nervously she made her way to the bathroom, taking the package from the drugstore with her. When she'd bought the test, she had pictured using it on her honeymoon, just in case. But now there would be no honeymoon. Now all Daphne had was herself. She prayed the test would come up negative. But the blue line didn't lie.

"Daphne. What's wrong?" Roz asked as she answered the door.

"I wasn't feeling well this morning, so I took a test, and..." Daphne was now close to tears.

"You're pregnant. Congratulations!" Roz smiled. "Oh, wait, this isn't a 'congratulations' moment, is it?" She shook her head, amazed that she'd momentarily forgotten about her friend's situation. She reached for Daphne's hand, calmly leading her into the apartment. Roz couldn't help thinking back to the time when it had been her who was pregnant and alone.

"Oh, Roz, what am I going to do? After what I did to Donny, there's no way he'll want to see me. And Niles...oh, he's going to be devastated. What's he going to say when he finds out I'm having another man's baby?"

"I don't think you're giving Niles enough credit. He's loved you for a _long_ time. I'm sure he won't abandon you. You and Frasier made sure I didn't have to go through _my _pregnancy alone, so now I get to return the favor!"

Daphne smiled for the first time. "Thank you. I haven't told anyone else yet. I just could face Dr. Crane. I came here because I didn't know what else to do." She hugged Roz tightly.

* * *

Niles knocked on his brother's door, looking forward to seeing the woman he loved. Mel had called him several times already today, but he didn't care. His wife was doing all she could to control his life, but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was Daphne. He knew this whole experience had been very hard on her, and he'd resolved to do all he could to help her through it, until they were free to be together.

"Well, where is my angel?" Niles asked when his brother opened the door.

"I don't know," Frasier replied. "She went out this morning, but she didn't leave a note about where she was going. It's not like her."

Niles had a bad feeling when he heard Frasier's words. He knew Daphne had been upset and stressed out by the situation, and he didn't like the idea of her running away. "Where do you think she went?"

Just then, Martin came out from his room. "I bet she went to Roz's," he announced.

"Dad, what makes you so sure of that?" Frasier asked.

"I was a detective, wasn't I? Daphne's upset, and she needs someone to talk to. It probably isn't something she wanted the two of you to know about, so I think she went to her best friend. And that's Roz." Martin nodded proudly.

"Good thinking, Dad," Niles said. "Guess I'll go over there, then. I never wanted things to be like this, you know. I've wanted to be with Daphne for years, and now that I finally have the chance, there's still someone else in the way." He sighed in frustration.

"There's no need to panic," Frasier told his brother. "Just because she needed to talk to Roz doesn't mean anything's wrong. All it means is you have to go find out what's bothering her."

"Right. Thanks, Frasier." With that, Niles left his father and brother.

* * *

Roz handed Daphne yet another tissue. "This is not the end of the world, you know. When I found out I was pregnant with Alice, I was just as scared as you are now. But now, I can't imagine life without her." Roz couldn't help smiling at the mere mention of her daughter.

"I suppose you're right. But I never thought this would happen to _me_."

"Well, it did. But everything's going to be OK. I promise."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Roz got up to answer it. "Niles!" She couldn't help being surprised to see him. But she glanced back at where Daphne sat, looking equally stunned. "You know, I think Alice and I could use a trip to the park. She just loves the swings." Roz smiled. She invited Niles in, then went back toward the nursery to get Alice.

"Daphne," Niles said, relieved to see that she was all right. Then he noticed that she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"I've got a bit of bad news."

Niles sat next to her on the couch. He took her hand in his, hoping she would be comforted. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shifted into psychiatrist mode for a moment, gently encouraging her to open up.

"Niles, I'm pregnant." Daphne blurted the words out.

"What?!"

"It isn't yours, of course. It's Donny's baby, but I don't think he's going to want me _or_ the baby, after what I've done to him."

"Oh, Daphne." Niles caressed her cheek. "I am so sorry."

"This isn't your fault. I do love you, but I know I can't ask you to help me now, either. This isn't your problem."

"Daphne, I love you. This news doesn't change that. Donny may have made what's inside of you, but it's also a part of you. And how can I not love that?"

Daphne's heart melted at his words. But the reality was still there. "What about Mel?"

"I'll ask for an immediate divorce. She can threaten all she wants, but I don't care. You need me more than she does."

Where she'd been scared to death just moments ago, Daphne now knew she was going to be all right, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

The past few months hadn't been easy. True to his word, Niles had stayed by Daphne's side through the whole thing. Donny was shocked when he found out that Daphne was pregnant. But he was even more surprised that Niles was willing to take care of a baby that wasn't his. Both he and Daphne knew that even a baby wouldn't be enough to make their relationship work. Donny promised to support the child financially, and he would see him or her occasionally. This was the perfect arrangement, because Donny's law firm seemed to never run out of clients.

The day of the birth arrived, and the Cranes sat in the waiting room. All three men were excited. No matter the biology of the situation, this child would be raised as a Crane. "Dr. Crane?" A nurse emerged from the delivery room. "Daphne would like to see you."

Niles turned to his father and brother. "Well, I guess this is it."

"We're proud of you, son," Martin said, beaming. "We can't wait to meet the kid."

Niles knew there was no way he'd ever get through this day without his family's support. He followed the nurse back into the delivery room, where Daphne was mid-contraction. A second later, a cry could be heard.

All at once, Niles couldn't breathe. The next thing he knew, he was looking at the most beautiful baby girl he'd ever seen. The doctor pronounced her healthy, and she was quickly placed into her mother's arms. A few times in the past several months, Niles had wondered what it would be like to see this baby, knowing he or she would carry Donny's physical traits. But there was no doubt now as to what he felt. It was love. Whatever features of Donny there were, he overlooked them. He kissed Daphne's forehead, amazed at how strong she was. "I love you."

Daphne looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, too," she whispered. She couldn't believe he was really here. Never once had he been scared off by any of this. He said that he'd always wanted to make a family with Daphne, and even if this wasn't the ideal, he didn't mind. Daphne knew her daughter couldn't ask for a better father than Niles. Someday, they would tell baby Emma the truth. Hopefully, she would understand how much Niles loved her.

But right now, none of that mattered. Whatever setbacks they'd had along the way, Niles and Daphne were here. They were together and happy. As they looked at their daughter, neither of them could stop smiling.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, you must be so happy. I think your little girl has her daddy's smile," one of the nurses said.

Daphne kissed Emma's forehead. "Yes. She does." She and Niles exchanged a glance. There was no need to correct the nurse's mistake.

**The End**


End file.
